The wire & cable industry is the largest industry second to the automotive industry, with a variety richness and a market share in China of both over 90%. As one of the most important research and production bases for cable products all over the world, there have been a series of cable products with unique properties and special structures in China, for example, flame retardance, high/low temperature resistance, low inductance and low noise, green and environmental protection, low smoke zero halogen, resistance to termites and mouse, and water and moisture resistance, and such cable products have been produced in mass at high quality. With the increasing demands for safety guard and system security, special wire cable products with high performance and high efficiency and safety will be widely applied in systems in various industries by the extensive advertisement, promotion, and cooperation of the government, industries and enterprises, just like their applications in the developed countries.
To ensure the security of data, in case of fire, people wish they have enough time to collect all data and transfer them to somewhere secure, so as to minimize the possibility of data loss. Generally, the fireproof cables popular in the present market are produced by wrapping by mica tapes or filling MgO First, it is difficult to mount such cables processed with mica tapes or MgO. And, it is necessary to produce such cables in an absolutely dry environment to avoid failure of the cables. Once such cables are exposed to moisture, it is likely to result in breakdown between the conductors, which may cause the failed power transmission or even short-circuit to burn the whole cable. Furthermore, the cost of such cables is relatively high.